LoVe HiNa AgAiN
by Puff-Naruto
Summary: Uriko, Keitaro's cousin, is she a new resitendent?


**LoVe HiNa**

**NOTE: I do not own these Characters!! I only used them in this fan fict. So I am (hopefully) not copyrighting and if you decide to use one of my characters in your story then please ask me and I'll give you permission so okay.**

CHAPTER 1

KEITARO'S COUSIN

"Uriko-chan?" My friend said, "are you excited about moving to Hina spring?" I ignored her.

"Uriko-chan, Uriko-chan?" My friend asked.

"Huh?" I finally answered. Are you? I said. "I guess?" I replied dully. Then I got into the truck When we got there my parents stopped by a restraunt. But I wasn't hungry so I went to the nearby inn. I heard that my cousin lived there.

I walked for a while then I saw a long stair case. The sign said Hinatasou (Hinata inn.) so I started to walk up the long staircase. Finally I got to the top, I sighed then opened the door. I saw a girl with blue hair sitting on the couch in the main room.

"Ah… miss…. Is there a Keitaro here?" I asked.

" Oh you mean Urashima senpai yes I'll get him." She said politely and ran of upstairs. I waited for awhile then Keitaro came down. I was kind of shocked when I saw him. "Kei..Keitaro-kun?" I stumbled.

"Huh, Uriko-Chan!" He said. Keitaro walked over to me. "Hey are your parents here too?" He asked. "Yeah, there at the Hinata restraunt." I said happily. "Oh…I want you to meet the people that are living at the Hinata inn!" He said.

First he pointed at the blue haired girl, this is Maehara Shinobu.

"Hi," she said politely. She is the cook around here. Keitaro whispered into my ear. Next he introduced me to a girl with a sword in her hand. "This is Aoyma Motoko, she is the warrior. "Konichiwa, Uriko-chan"…. She said.

Then after a long introduction, my parents came through the door. "Oh there you are!" My dad said. "Yeah…." I said. "Wow, Keitaro so are you the Karinin around here?" My mom asked. "Yeah." He said,

I could tell he was embarrassed. Then Haruka, oh Kyoko, you're here (Kyoko was my mom's name, and Haruka was my mom's older sister.) they talked for awhile, and I got to know the people in Hinata Inn a lot better, then after 4 hours at the inn my mom said, "Time to go, we have to get there early to unpack!"

"Oh Kaa-san (Kaa-san means mom in japanese) can I stay here?" I asked. "Please, may Uriko stay with us for tonight only?" Kaolla asked. "Well asked Keitaro," my mom said. Keitaro said yes, but then my mom said, "be good and listen to what the other girls say!!"

"Okay!!" I said. Then my mom left. "Well…"I said. Then Kaolla said, Uriko-chan I want to show you somethin'! she grabbed me by the hands and we rushed upstairs.

When we went up to her room, it amazed me. There where tree's all over the place. Wow Su-Chan, what an amazing room!! I said in astonishment. Look, she said. she gave me a turtle machine. Mecha-Tama!! She said. My special machine, here press the button. She gave me a controller. I pressed the blue button. Then the Mecha-Tama started floating. Cool Su-Chan!! I said. I was really into robots, cooking, samurai, fighting, and hot springs. Press the red button that's my favorite! She said. I pressed it and then Mecha-Tama went flying out of the room. Listen….she said. We were very quiet then we heard Keitaro yell. SU-CHAN!! Su-Chan Burst out in laughter. That Mecha-tama is locked onto Keitaro so if you press it, the Tama-Chan Shoots beams at Keitaro. Su-Chan Explained. Alright try again but the yellow button!!

CHAPTER 2

SU-CHAN & SHINOBU

I pressed the yellow one and another Mecha-tama but a bigger version with a laser on it's back hovered. This one is called transportation Tama. Su-chan explained. Go on jump on it……

And with that I jumped on the Mecha-Tama and push the controller forward, and I flew straight out of the room. Then pretty soon I passed Naru, Kanako, Kistune, and Shinobu and flew way into the night sky.

"YEEEAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in excitement.

The Su-chan came out and yelled. "Uriko-Chan, use the left control stick to steer!" I pointed it the control stick left and the Mecha-Tama flew left, back to Hinata. Then she yelled, "Use the right one to gain and lose altitude." I pointed the other control stick down and I started descending, until I stopped in front of Hinata Inn. "Wow, Su-chan you are so good at making these machines!!" I said happily. Then we raced back to her room and talked for hours then it was HOT TUB TIME!! Everyone changed into their towels, and we relaxed in the hot tub. "Ahh….night soaks always feel well." Kanako said. "you are so right Kanako-Chan.." I answered.

After the hot tub Shinobu said, oh everyone must be hungry I'll go cook something, and she went into the kitchen. Uh Shinobu-Chan do you need any help? I asked and followed her.

"Oh, Uriko-Chan, she said surprised. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Oh no thank you, but it was nice of you to offer." She said.

"I must," I insisted.

So she let me help. Tonight was Chinese Noodles. So I helped her. I boiled some chicken, and then I cut some parsley, and Shinobu soaked the noodles, set the table, and made her own special noodle sauce.

Then the food was served. "Shinobu-Chan, your early tonight," Naru said.

"Well tonight I had help, by Uriko." She said.

"Wow, Uriko can cook, and fly!" Su-chan joked. Everyone laughted and i felt happy too.


End file.
